


Boys Like Me

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees trouble coming from a mile away when Coach announces mandatory Tuesday Team Bonding Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melooza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melooza/gifts).



> Written for Bonus Challenge #2 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: **karaoke**.

Danny sees trouble coming from a mile away when Coach announces mandatory Tuesday Team Bonding Nights.

Things only get worse when Greenberg volunteers to set up the first one - karaoke night at the strip club where his mom works. Apparently Tuesdays are slow nights down at Biggins - who knew? – and the owner agreed to give Coach the space for free until 10:00. Danny doesn't even want to think about how Greenberg and Coach worked out that deal.

But Danny is co-captain, so when Coach gives him one of his best pointed, crazy-eyed looks, he sighs and starts organizing carpools.

The night starts off okay, even though the club's karaoke machine only has songs pre-dating the entire team's births, many of which their parents would consider oldies. Still, it's fun to mock each other under any circumstances, and there's a lot of good natured laughing and eye-rolling during Scott's woeful rendition of [Alison](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9GlC9GyF4Y).

The evening turns a little weird when Lahey and Boyd take the stage, clinging to each other and tearily belting out [I Got You Babe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BERd61bDY7k). Any ensuing awkwardness is _entirely_ eclipsed by Greenberg, however, who plops down on the stage directly in front of Coach's table while the machine queues up [Private Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anLfoy2XsFw). It's a...disturbing performance, complete with longing gazes and the occasional (though perfectly timed) clapping sequence.

Danny does NOT want to know.

Instead he buries his face in the song book, trying to find something remotely familiar, and stays that way until he sees Stiles grab the mic from Greenberg out of the corner of his eye.

Danny looks up when he hears the opening beats of [I Know What Boys Like](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UX2afsTqFI); it's an old 80s song, but he's heard a mash-up of it at Jungle, and it never fails to get the crowd going.

Stiles has his back to the stage, hips shimmying as he starts to sing, body looking surprisingly good in a slim-fitting tee and pair of tight jeans. He hams it up, prancing around, winking and blowing mocking kisses to the crowd. He's a terrible singer, off-key in a way that perfectly fits the song, but he's so into it, Danny finds himself mesmerized.

The sight of Stiles grinding against the mic stand as he sings, _"They want to touch me, I never let them,"_ has Danny squirming in his seat, clutching the song book tightly in his fists. He knows Stiles is inexperienced and he has no right to look so hot flaunting it in front of a crowd of teenagers and a few middle aged pervs who didn't get the memo about karaoke night.

By the time Stiles gets to, " _I will let you, Anything you want, You can trust me, I really want to,"_ looking right at Danny and licking his lips, Danny has had enough. He jumps on stage, tosses the mic to Greenberg and drags Stiles behind the curtain, mindless of the hoots and catcalls that follow them.

"Whoa! I wasn't that bad!" Stiles manages to say, just before Danny backs him up against the wall and crashes their mouths together.

"You," Danny says between kisses, "are such a tease."

"I'm only a tease if I'm not willing to put out," Stiles says, panting into Danny's mouth, getting with the program quickly and widening his stance so Danny's thigh slips between his own. 

Danny grinds against him, feeling a welcome hardness to match his own as Stiles clings to his shoulders and latches onto his neck, lips nipping and sucking hot, wet kisses into his skin.

"Christ, Stilinski, your mouth." He can already picture the hickeys he's going to wake up with, but the sounds Stiles is making are ridiculous, each whimper and grunt spurring Danny on. When Stiles starts circling his hips, jerking them forward, Danny reaches between them, pops open the button on Stiles' jeans and pulls his dick out.

"Dude, if I'm dreaming, let me never wake up," Stiles says when Danny wraps a hand around him and sets a quick rhythm.

It doesn't take long, less than a dozen strokes before Stiles comes into Danny's palm, then collapses against him. His mouth is still moving against Danny's neck, but Danny can't tell if he's still kissing or trying to speak, unable to get the words out. It doesn't really matter because in a matter of moments, Danny has his own jeans open, wet hand wrapped around his own dick, jerking himself off messily.

"Oh my god, that is so hot," Stiles says, still lazily licking at Danny's skin. "I wanna help." 

He doesn't move though, and Danny is so close, it wouldn't matter if he did.

"Next time," Danny says, freezing up for a second before coming.

Stiles tears himself away from Danny's neck at the last second and reaches down to help work him through it. They're a mess, but Danny's still riding high on endorphins and can't muster the energy to care.

"Wow," Stiles says, looking down between them. "I guess I really do know what boys like."

"Shut up, Stilinski." Danny rolls his eyes but laughs and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
